The Traitor
by buddyBatmanWW
Summary: High Father has lost his powers to Darkseid and seeks the help of Superman and league to restore them. Superman is game, but batman has apprehensions. As the quest progresses, the league loses one of its members and Superman has to face the traitor
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I don't own any of the characters I used in this story. They are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. However, the story is entirely a product of my own imagination

**Chap 1**

"You are our only hope, Superman"

He must've said that a hundred times, but every time, it sounded more earnest and desperate. Such was the magnitude of the intensity of the situation, to have brought High Father all the way from New Genesis to the earth, to the Man of Steel and his league. He had left New Genesis to be plundered by Darkseid, leaving its protection to Orion.

He sank into the chair and winced, placing his hand on his forehead.

"You seem to be rather unlike yourself, High Father!" Batman, who was till then standing at the door and observing the scene, spoke out.

High Father frowned. Batman returned the frown. Superman found the necessity to speak.

"Please pardon him, High Father. He tends to be critical," turning towards Batman with a scowl, "and doesn't realise to whom he's talking to."

"It's OK, Superman. As long as you are ready to help me, I don't mind your friend's disposition."

"And that was a little too desperate don't you think?" Batman remarked again, only to be met by a scowl from everyone in the room.

"You do not realise the magnitude of threat, do you?" High Father replied. "It can mean the end of the Universe."

Batman walked in and sat in his favourite chair, which happened to be just opposite the chair in which High Father was seated. The others, who had remained standing till then, were amazed by this show of discourtesy.

He leaned forward towards the High Father and spoke, "Rest assured he will not do anything that will destroy the Universe. He might revamp in, of course, if he gets his hands on the anti-life quotient. And I assume it is safely away from him."

"Yes, it is! But it cannot be kept away from him for long. What is your point, Batman? You think I'm giving the false alarm?" High Father sounded frustrated.

Batman remained calm. "I am not a Super hero, High Father, but I am a detective and possess certain powers of mind. There is no reason why the league will not come to your aid, but I don't think it would hurt you to give us, or rather me, the proper facts."

"Batman, cut it out!" Superman shouted at the top of his voice, which shook the watch tower, "Do you realise you are talking to a God?"

He stood up and began in a sharp tone, "No, Superman, I am not talking to a God. I am talking to someone who calls himself as the God, but is careless enough to let Darkseid walk away with his powers, something which never happened in millennia." turning to Superman, "And you...you keep the little brain you have aside whenever someone proclaims you as the _'saviour of the world.'_"

Superman lost the little patience he had.

"This discussion ends here, Bruce! And believe me, you don't want to prolong your argument!" turning to High Father, "I am here for you, High Father, we all are, except may be him. And that shall not make any difference. We are ready to come with you," turning to Batman, "and no detective _of this world_will stop us."

High Father rose from his chair, "Thank you, Superman! I knew you wouldn't let me down." Turning to Batman, "If you have apprehensions about your friend's safety, which I gather from your questionnaire, why don't you come over and see for yourself?"

"I'd rather not," Batman bluntly declined.

"He will," Superman interjected, "High Father, lest we should need his _brain_, for I have put _mine_ aside. The entire league will be at your disposal."

"I said, _I will not_," Batman protested.

"And I said, _**you will**_" Superman growled with equal intensity.

"I cannot thank you enough. GOD BLESS YOU, SUPERMAN! I'll be waiting for you."

He switched on his boom tube, and within seconds, he was gone!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

I don't own any of the characters I used in this story. They are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. However, the story is entirely a product of my own imagination

**Chap 2**

_He switched on his boom tube, and within seconds, he was gone!_

Superman scowled at Batman, "What is your problem? He is a God, who unfortunately lost his powers. That doesn't make him any less respectable. And who are you to question his intentions?" 

He remained calm, and looked at others, "I presume you all agree with him!" 

"Of course we do!" Wonder Woman came forward, "And we also agree on the fact that you need to see a psychiatrist and take professional counselling classes." 

"What about you Jonn?" 

"I do not approve of your behaviour towards the High Father, but certainly believe you have a reason." Jonn replied calmly. 

"Spoken like a true psychic, Jonn" Batman smiled. That did not bring any lightness in the mood of the others. 

"And pray, what is the _reason_ you have?" Superman mocked. 

"What do you intend to accomplish by going to the New Genesis?" Batman asked 

"Well of course, kick the Dark fellow's butt," Flash remarked. Batman frowned, and the others did not approve of his expression either. 

"To rephrase it, we intend to take down Darkseid and restore High Father's powers." Superman completed. 

"And how do you plan to do that?" Batman enquired. 

Superman frowned, but he had no ready answer. He hadn't thought about it yet, but he was sure they would come up with something extempore. 

"You're going to charge on him with both arms swinging, aren't you?" Batman broke the silence. 

"I don't see why not!" Superman remarked. 

"Did you even think why not?" 

"All right, Batman! I don't have the answer. If you have one, I am ready to listen!" he growled impatiently. 

"Superman you cannot possibly take over him! No force in this Universe can, given that he has the powers of High Father and himself. It won't take a minute for him to kill you, or a thousand of your kind. Did you think about it?" 

The room fell silent. Everyone began to see the point. 

Superman broke the silence this time. 

"Assuming you are right, why would High Father come all the way to ask my help?" 

"That was exactly what I intended to find out, but you interjected with a show of your attitude. Also, he did not ask for the entire league, he asked for you, only _you_." Batman lingered on the line, while Superman gave it a thought. 

"I really don't see anything unnatural about it. He might've thought that I would stand a better chance against Darkseid and did not want to put others into danger." Superman offered the explanation. 

"And yet, he wanted me to accompany you, _me_ - someone who would stand no chance what so ever against the Darkseid." 

"He only said so because he was frustrated by your enquiry!" 

"And yet, he was disappointed when I refused to accompany you." 

"Was he?" 

"It was clear on his face. And I don't think he had any reason to fake the disappointment." 

The room fell silent again, as Superman sank into the chair, deep in thought.

"Jonn, appraise Green Lantern and Hawk Girl of the situation and summon them immediately." Superman ordered. 

Batman frowned. "You really don't get anything I've said, do you?" 

"I think you're being too critical. And even if you're right, we will not stand back. We'll have to take an action, for all the faith High Father has in us." 

The others seconded his decision. 

"Very well! Suit yourself! But don't complain that I didn't warn you." He turned around to leave. 

"You are coming with us, Bruce!" Superman had resolved. 

"I don't think this is a risk worth taking. I'd rather stay back, lest I should jeopardise your mission with my feelings." Batman retorted. 

"That is a chance I am willing to take. You are coming with us, and there is no further argument. If High Father was really disappointed by your declining his offer, then he should want you there." 

"Not my concern!" He bluntly stated and walked out of the room before Superman could protest any further. 

He walked towards the hangar, cursing Superman's obstinacy. As he approached the hangar, his began to reconsider the events and the train of thought to which they led. 

_It is not a risk worth taking._

_You are our only hope, Superman!_ - his words rang in his mind. 

_Why don't you come over and see for yourself_ - what could he possibly mean by that? 

He repeated both the lines in his mind, - again and again! 

He reached the hangar, but his mind hadn't reach the conclusion. He placed his hand on the wing of the bat-jet and closed his eyes. 

_If you have apprehensions about your friend's safety -_

_GOD BLESS YOU SUPERMAN! -_

He abruptly opened his eyes, as they filled with horror. The pieces began to fit together. 

_The conclusion -_

He shuddered at the thought. He wanted to scream. For once, he cursed his powers. For once, he wished that he was only being too critical. For once, he wished he was wrong.

He ran back to the monitor room. The others were preparing for the journey. Jonn was communicating with GL and Hawk Girl. Everyone was surprised by his sudden entry and the expression on his face. He was panting.

_"I will come - "_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

I don't own any of the characters I used in this story. They are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. However, the story is entirely a product of my own imagination

**Chap 3**

"_I will come_"

Throughout the voyage, Batman was sulked. But his face didn't hold the customary solemn expression. He looked deeply agitated from within. Superman chose to stay out of it for a while, plotting their next move, but he realised that the depression was catching.

"What is bothering you, Bruce?" he finally asked.

"A feeling, Clarke!" he replied, not in his usual gruff tone. He sounded like Bruce Wayne, and that was quite unnatural.

"Are you still contemplating on that theory of yours?"

Batman winced as he pressed his fore finger against his mask, in between the eye brows.  
>"What is the plan?" he suddenly spoke.<p>

Superman composed his tone.

"I don't have a well-defined plan. It depends on the situation prevailing out there. But I'm sure taking down Darkseid would be the top priority - " he paused, anticipating that Bruce would protest. He didn't. He nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"If Darkseid is as powerful as you suggested, then we may need to retreat, but not before we make sure that everyone else is safe."

"Good thinking!" Batman nodded.

"Well although I am happy that you approved of my plan, something tells me that you're not satisfied." He fixed his gaze on Batman, determined to get an answer.

"There is no perfect plan for unforeseen situations, Superman! This is the best we can do, and there is no reason why I shouldn't approve of it." Batman remarked calmly.

Superman was pushed to edge. "All right, Bruce! I give up! I know you are not satisfied and I know you have a better strategy, and I say we need it! Now don't be so adamant and tell me what you've got!"

Batman cleared his throat and collated his thoughts. "I believe this entire charade is aimed at trapping you, just like Darkseid did last time. I really don't understand why High Father is playing a part in it, but I can only guess, and God forbid, that he was pushed into trading you for his powers - " he paused to read the reaction of the others.

Silence prevailed.

"Batman may not be entirely wrong, Superman!" Jonn finally spoke, "I could sense some uneasiness around High Father when he asked for your help."

The others considered the probability of the theory.

"Well if Batman is right, it explains why he asked for you in particular and not the rest of the league." Diana added.

"But that doesn't explain why he wanted Batman to accompany him" Hawk Girl pointed out.

"May be it does." GL added, "High Father may have realised that Batman would see through the plan and probably do something to avert the crisis."

"Yeah! Like High Father would get his powers, but Darkseid wouldn't get Superman!" Flash remarked.

"Well if the pieces begin to fit together, start working on such a plan." Superman suggested.

Everyone nodded, except Batman.

"I'm not sure of my hypothesis." He stated.

Superman frowned. "That's strange! Well even if you aren't , it won't hurt to have a plan ready, just in case."

"I cannot do that without being aware of the situation, the powers Darkseid is endowed with and the reason he wants to have you. And also, the whole deal begs a question – How can High Father trust Darkseid to keep his part of the bargain? He knows how Brainiac was cheated in their last partnership."

"Well obviously he doesn't have a choice." Diana remarked, "He cannot let the whole Universe sink for the cost of his mistrust, however justified it is."

"Wonder Woman is right! And when it comes to the reason why he wants Superman, well, I think it will not be greatly different from why he has wanted him all these years." GL added.

"No, GL, it is not that obvious," Batman interjected, "Darkseid is omnipotent now, and as I mentioned, he can crush a thousand of the likes of Superman if he wishes to. He hardly needs to make him a tin soldier again! And to think that he went through all this charade just to attract Superman is absurd."

"But that exactly was your theory!" Superman exclaimed.

"Yes, and that's why I said I am not sure of hypothesis. But there is one way I can substantiate it. If I am right, the situation might just be under our control. If Darkseid is so powerful, why didn't he start working towards anti-life? Why does he want to torment New Genesis at all?" Batman raised his eye brow, suggesting the others to ponder over his question.

"Your point -" Superman frowned.

"Darkseid either doesn't have High Father's powers or he doesn't know how to use them." Batman concluded.

"Well we know that he does have High Father's powers." Flash remarked.

"Not necessarily. May be he was able to deprive High Father of his powers, but couldn't absorb them. May be they lie in, I don't know, some repository" Batman suggested.

"Or maybe they went back to the Ultimate God, above these two." Diana added.

"I am not aware of the hierarchy, but I just wanted you to bear in mind that Darkseid need not have the powers. Now taking this as the working hypothesis, what else can we conclude?" Batman eagerly nodded suggesting the others to come up with the answer.

"Perhaps he needs Superman to unlock the repository, or whatever it is."Hawk Girl conveyed.

"A plausible explanation, of course," Jonn nodded, "that answers all the questions."

"And thus, Jonn can guard Superman's mind, so that he doesn't succumb to Darkseid's wish. Problem solved!" Flash exclaimed.

"Aren't we being too presumptuous? I mean, if the powers are to be unlocked from what you call a repository or what I call the Ultimate God, Darkseid would need more than brawn. He'd need someone with magical powers to act on his behalf and sacrifice himself. Believe me, that is how it works." Diana stated.

The others frowned. Batman thought for a while, and shook his head.

"Oh that complicates things, Diana!" Batman sighed, "None of us has magical powers. He'd want you, the princess of Amazons and A giddess to certain degree, more than he'd want Superman." He thought for a while, "Or may be Hawk Girl! Her maze disrupts magic!" he snapped.

Superman's eyes widened. "But High Father never mentioned Diana or Hawk Girl!" he exclaimed.

"May be he took it for granted that we'd come with you." Diana mused.

"Highly unlikely for him to make such a presumption. And Hawk girl wasn't even present there." Batman brushed it away bluntly. "I'm afraid this brings us back to square one. All my theories are gone in the ash can! And I see we're almost at our destination."

They were there indeed, for at the end of the boom tube, lay the New Genesis.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

I don't own any of the characters I used in this story. They are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. However, the story is entirely a product of my own imagination

**Chap 4**

Superman was the first to get down the shuttle, followed by Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Hawk Girl, Jonn and Flash. Batman peeked through the window to examine the terrain. It was a war world, no doubt. It was nothing like the new genesis he had seen before.

"I don't see anyone - " even before Superman could complete a sword glided in from nowhere and plummeted into him, right on his logo, failing to pierce through the impenetrable body.

"You spoke too soon!" Hawk Girl remarked as she noticed an arrow hurled at them. She swung her club and broke it in half. GL came forward and covered everyone with his ring, as the swords and arrows rain through the sky.

"Batman! Don't come out!" he shouted as he saw the caped crusader disembark the shuttle. But Batman was far from obeying his orders. He swung over the shuttle and dropped to the other side of it. Soon he was the target to the assailants, but he was too quick for the arrows. Green Lantern disengaged and tried to follow him, but was stopped at the sight of something of the likes of a plasma cannon aimed at Hawk Girl, who was too busy banging the arrows. But even before it could shoot, Superman crushed its nozzle and the cannon burst in a violent explosion. Green Lantern was once again quick enough to guard them all.

"Let's get them people!" Superman ordered.

Flash zoomed out towards a small hill, which was the origin on the attacks. He found but a few disfigured soldiers and knocked them all off even before they realised he was there. It was hard to imagine that a handful of defaced creatures had caused them so much trouble. In the meantime Superman and the others arrived.

"That was a serious risk you took!" Jonn remarked as he bent over one of them.

"Pshaw! Hardly 10 people, or whatever they are!" Flash rubbed his fingernails rapidly against his chest.

"May be it is a trap!" Hawk Girl suggested. Everyone got alerted and observed their surroundings with caution. There was no one around there.

"Let's go meet High Father." Diana suggested.

"I don't remember this place to be so gloomy!" Superman exclaimed.

"Are you sure we are at the right place?" Hawk Girl enquired.

"Yes, the appearance certainly raises questions. This looks more like Apocalypse!" Diana remarked.

"This is New Genesis!" Jonn spoke abruptly, "and these are its citizens!" He had read the mind of one of the assailants.

"Great Hera!" Diana exclaimed.

"He is one of the soldiers under Orion." Jonn added.

"You mean, Darkseid had turned them all into -" Superman paused.

"Zombies!" Flash exclaimed. "Yuk!"

The others eyed at him.

Superman looked around. "Wait! Where is Batman? Where did he go?"

"I saw him run towards the other side." GL explained. "He must've seen something."

"Then maybe we should find him first." Flash suggested.

"Jonn, can you sense him?" Superman asked.

Jonn went into trance for a while. "He must be in trouble. I cannot get to him!"

"Then let's go!"

On the other side, Batman was running frantically in response to an unknown signal on his monitor. Its frequency matched with that of radio waves, and especially with the frequency of their own Com link. His heart raced as the signal began to grow strong. He stopped and looked through his binoculars. He could see a dark figure at a distance.

_Orion!_

He strode down the rocky path keeping an eye on the dark figure and the monitor. The signal grew stronger as he approached it, but he wondered why the figure did not move. He slowed down and took one step at a time, cautiously, taking note of his surroundings and clutching a bat-a-rang in his hand. A stopped at a small hill and observed the figure, its structure. It was too dark to see his face, but could wager that the build belonged to Orion. He was turned to his side. Batman turned his binoculars in the direction he thought Orion was looking, and realised that it was the same place he and Diana had had first met him, although the buildings were no longer present.

_May be he is waiting for the league_ - he thought. He began to rise, but his shoe slipped off a tiny rock, which was sent tumbling down the hill. Batman steadied himself and detected a movement in the figure. It had turned in his direction; undoubtedly the sound of the tumbling rock had got its attention. The figure wasn't armed, to Batman's surprise, who expected Orion to shoot at him, taking him for a foe. He remained motionless as he watched it approach him. Perhaps Orion had recognized him.

Suddenly, thick fog filled the atmosphere. Batman tried to fan it away with his hands, but it didn't help. He could barely see his own hands and felt a sudden surge on breathlessness. He wasted no time in wearing his oxygen mask. Rest assured he had lost the track of the figure. He reached out for the torch in his utility belt, but his hands had gotten numb and the torch fell off his hands. He realised the best thing he could do was to stick to his place and wait for help, which was arriving.

"Orion! I am here!" he called out.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer

I don't own any of the characters I used in this story. They are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. However, the story is entirely a product of my own imagination

**Chap 5**

_"I am here Orion!"_

Superman and the others had reached the High Father's palace. On their way, they tried communicating with Batman, but he was unreachable. Later they realised that some radiation was interfering with their Com link, rendering it useless. They saw a figure running towards them.

"Orion!" Superman called out.

"Superman! Glad you could make it! And the league!" Orion shook his hand.

"Where is high father?" he asked.

"Inside the palace. He has been waiting for your arrival. I'm afraid things have been rather grim here. I'll explain once we're inside. We need to hurry!" Orion broke into a run dragging Superman with him.

"Wait! Is Batman in there too?" Superman halted abruptly, bringing Orion to his feet.

"Batman!" Orion exclaimed, nursing his leg. "He's here too!"

"Of course, he is! He was the one who was to come here first. Is he not with you?" Superman questioned, concerned.

"No, he isn't!" Orion shook his head.

By that time, High Father had come down.

"Superman! We must not stay outside. Come in, fast!" he pleaded.

"No, wait! Batman was to arrive here first. He's missing. And Jonn cannot find him either. The rest of you go in. I'll go find him." Superman began to leave.

"No, Superman, it's too dangerous! Please - " Even before High Father could complete, a strange cooing sound filled the air. The sound got intense with the minute. It suddenly stopped, but even before they could recover, a thick fog filled the atmosphere. No one could see anything below their neck and were completely oblivious to the position of the others.

"GL, do something!" Diana shouted.

"I am trying!" GL spoke, as his voice choked. His hands had gone numb and he wasn't able to concentrate.

"I cannot use my ring! Superman, try to blast out your heat vision into the sky!" GL shouted.

"Ah! I cannot open my eyes. They're burning. Hawk Girl!"

"No luck here! My maze has dropped from my hand, and I cannot find it. Flash! Try to round this fog off!"

"Can't breath! Ah! Can't move!" Flash coughed.

Suddenly, there was a sound of a violent explosion. From the proximity, they guessed that it was the palace.

"High Father! Orion!" Superman shouted.

"We are fine, Superman!" the voice of Orion, "and I have High Father with me!"

"Jonn! Are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here! And I have Wonder Woman with me."

"Ok! Now everyone, do as I say. Try to concentrate and move in the direction of my voice. The object is to hold my hand." Superman said, "And if you run into someone in your path, hold their hand too, and speak out your name."

The activity began. Superman began to count backwards from 100.

100

99

98

"Flash! I bumped into someone but I cannot hold their hand."

"You ran into me Flash!" the voice of Hawk Girl. "Just extend your arm out to your side a little. I'll tuck mine into yours."

"Good Idea!" Flash obliged.

97

96

95

94

"Jonn and Diana. We have run into someone." Diana's voice.

"Its Flash and Hawk Girl. And you're holding me", Flash's voice.

93

92

"Green Lantern - I think I've got you Superman!"

"Yes you have, GL! I'll tuck my arm into yours"

91

90

89

"Orion and High Father - We have hit someone. May be the Amazon princess!"

"Yes, Orion. Now extend your arm!"

"Good going people! Keep moving!" Superman's voice

87

86

85

"Hey Supz! Gotcha!" Flash's exuberant voice.

"Good! Now that we're all together, I think the best we can do is to wait till the fog subsides." Superman suggested.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer

I don't own any of the characters I used in this story. They are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. However, the story is entirely a product of my own imagination

**Chap 6**

_I think the best we can do is wait till the fog subsides_

An incoming communication disrupted the silence.

"Do I have this on broadcast?" Batman's voice.

"Batman! Where are you? " Superman enquired.

"There is a thick fog up here" Flash shouted.

"I am aware of your situation. Are Orion and High Father with you?"

"Yes, we are, Batman!" Orion answered.

"Good! Now carefully follow my instructions. Read them carefully, as I donot have the time to repeat. Are you near the High Father's palace?"

"Yes we are." Superman answered.

**Batman** - "Are you facing the palace?"

**Superman** - "I am, for sure! I don't know about the others!"

**Batman** - "Then you will lead the way. Walk forward, one step at a time, till you hit a flagpost."

**Superman** - "But the palace has exploded. I don't think we can - "

"The flag post is still there! Just do as I say!" Batman growled.

Superman took the steps forward and the others aligned themselves in his direction in a ripple.

"Batman! I think I have hit the flag post you're talking about!" Flash uttered.

**Batman** -"Ok! Now you lead Flash! If there is anyone to your right, shift them carefully to your right so that you don't break the chain. And then, everyone! Turn 90 degrees to your right. Flash! Take one step at a time, till you hit a hill. And then, move away from it to your left, horizontally, and take half step at a time, till you suspect the terrain is over."

Flash followed the instructions. The others made sure they did not lose the contact with their partners by putting their arms as tightly as possible around their waist from the back.

"Hey Batz! I think I sense a deep valley in front of me!" Flash remarked.

**Batman** - "That is not a valley, Flash, it's merely a pit. Now negotiate the pit by slowly sitting down and touching your legs to the bottom of it. Don't try fancy moves. Once everyone is safely in it, walk forward three steps, and you should hit the other side of it."

"Done!" Flash reported.

**Batman** - "Now Superman! Carefully raise up and move forward by 10 feet. Make sure not to break the chain!"

Superman did so.

**Batman**: Now, everyone, form a horizontal chain and the person who doesnot have a left partner, report.

"Orion - I don't have a left partner." Orion reported.

**Batman** - Ok Orion! Raise your left hand and reach out as far as you can. Now take one step at a time until you hit the wing of a plane. But please don't break it!"

"Oh, the Javelin!" Orion remarked as he moved forward.

"Yes! I've found it!" Orion declared. The others breathed out in relief.

**Batman** - Now everyone, make a vertical line as you did before. Orion, reach for the door and open it, gently! Step inside and seat yourself.

"I cannot see the inside of the plane!" Orion exclaimed.

"Precisely Orion!" Batman snarled, "But there are seats right next to the door. It won't hurt even if you find yourself on the floor of the Javelin. Just get into it."

"Sorry, Batman!" Orion apologised. Batman did not answer.

Everyone followed him one-by-one into the plane.

**Batman**: Is everyone safely inside? Confirm your status.

_Orion – High Father – Diana – Jonn – Hawk Girl – GL – Flash – Superman_

**Batman**: _And Batman_.  
>I am closing the door. (<em>the door closed shut<em>) We will get rid of the fog once we are out of this atmosphere. Till then, have patience and make sure you do not crush each other.

The Javelin started off. Everyone breathed out in relief and laughed at their experience. The fog began to clear off.

"You scared us out of life Batman! Where were you all the time - " Superman turned to the pilot seat, and to his horror _found it empty_ The Javelin was on auto pilot.

...

On the other side ...

"Thank you," Batman muttered and closed his eyes, "Go ahead!"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer

I don't own any of the characters I used in this story. They are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. However, the story is entirely a product of my own imagination

**Chap 7**

No matter how much he tried, Superman couldn't gain a control over the ship. The ship was set to hard automatic pilot with Batman's access codes. Under normal circumstances, Superman could override them, but not under 'hard' circumstances. He tried to contact Batman again, but it was no use. Others were restless too, but they did not have the slightest idea of what to do. Jonn groped and groped as far as he could, but could not catch even a trace of his colleague's brain wave. 

"I'm sure he's in some kind of trouble! I can sense it!" Superman remarked. The others agreed. Superman pounded on the pilot seat in front of him in desperation. The shuttle revolted against the impact, sending annoying warning beeps. That frustrated him even more. But it was of no use. They could do nothing until they reached the destination to which it was set, obviously the watch tower. 

Long and dreaded minutes passed, and they felt a surge of nausea, as if they were being turned inside out. It was the jump, something a boom tube would provide. Batman had insisted on developing his own mechanism for the javelin after having experienced the travel once. To his credit, he had succeeded in achieving the end, but couldn't avoid this minor inconvenience. Within moments, they were parsecs away, near the watch tower. 

Superman voiced the commands and the door to the hangar opened. Superman dashed out past Orion, who tried to get off along with high father, and made it to the monitor room. He punched the keys feverishly, hoping to trace the location of Batman through his communicator. In the mean time, the others had disembarked the shuttle and had joined him. 

"Damn it!" Superman snapped, "He's on Apokalips!" 

"Well, of course, he had to be there! Where else can he be if he had come with you?" Orion remarked, and soon realised his mistake. The others were squinting at him, especially Superman.

"I said Apokalips, Orion! Not New Genesis", Superman spoke through clenched teeth. Orion realised his mistake, but refrained from making another commnet. 

"Jonn can you reach him?" Diana asked the futile question. 

"I had been trying to, Diana!" he said, weakly. "I had lost contact with him ever since he wandered off on New Geneisis." 

"Of course!" Diana sighed. Her fists clenched involuntarily. She knew that she was concerned, a bit more than concerned. 

"What can prevent you from reading minds, Jonn?" Hawk Girl asked suddenly. 

"Well, I have never been able to read certain kinds of minds, yours for instance! If you want to know if I can read Batman's mind under ordinary circumstances, then 'yes'. I may not be able to read his thoughts accurately, but my methods can locate him, unless he's unconscious or…dead!" 

Superman shivered visibly, but controlled himself. 

"Well may be something in the atmosphere was obstructing your brain waves too. You didn't try to read any of our minds, did you? Just to make sure it was working." he said, curiously. 

"No, I didn't. And you may be right! But the fact that he led us out of the planet without himself accompanying us begs the question." Jonn remarked. 

Superman grew uneasy. " I know he's in some kind of trouble, but he cannot be dead!" He said solemnly. 

Just then, the watch tower trembled. It was a boom tube, and a figure walked out of it. 

"Highfather!" the figure approached high father in a trembling gait, and fell to his feet. 

"Light ray!" High father exclaimed, as he lifted him and helped him to the chair. 

"What happened?" Orion demanded as Light ray composed himself. 

"Darkseid!" he muttered. 

"What's with darkseid?" Orion cried. 

"He was there, on the New Genesis!" he replied. 

"I knew it!" High father said and turned to Superman, "That's why I said it wasn't safe outside. I bet he was the one who arranged for the fog." 

Superman paid no attention. "Have you seen Batman?" he asked desperately. 

"Yes!" he replied, almost going unconscious again. 

Diana leapt forward and held him by his shoulders and shook him violently. "Where is he? How is he? Why didn't you get him with you?" 

"Darkseid killed him!" he muttered, and fell unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer

I don't own any of the characters I used in this story. They are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. However, the story is entirely a product of my own imagination

**Chap 8**

She sank to the floor, her eyes widened and pupils shrunk. No one was in a position to comfort her, or to take care of the unconscious God. His words struck them as thunder, and Superman was the worst hit. 

High father and Orion were in partial possession of their faculties, and helped Light ray back to conscious. He panted, his eyes still filled with the same horror. Superman's look involuntarily turned to him. He did not have to speak any further. 

"I don't know how it got to there, but by the time I was there, Darkseid had the white glare of Omega beam around his eyes and Batman was facing him, about three feet away. Never did I see a man stand so boldly even as the death faced him. He uttered in an impeccable tone – _'Please let me get the others out of here.'_. Darkseid obliged, in fact he handed him a contraption through which he could see your position. He was given 5 minutes to do it, but he accomplished it in 3 min. And then he handed the contraption back to him and said - _'Thank you! Go ahead!'_ Within the next few seonds, all I could see was the brilliant glare of Darseid's Omega beam cutting through the fog. And when it was all over, Darkseid spoke – '_So you saw everything! Good! Go tell your powerless God about it! He must've fled with the so called Justice League who couldn't fend for themselves without this soul'_Saying so, he thrust a boom tube over his shoulder and it fell straight into my trembling hands. He did not look at me, but he knew I was there. And then, he set his own boom tube and carried… the… remains of Batman away!" He shivered. 

There was silence for a moment or two. It was horrible even to think, let alone to picturize. Diana remained on in her position, her back against the metallic wall, her feet crouched close to her chest and her resting on them. The others did not realise that their mouths have dropped open. Superman was sure his heart had skipped a beat or two and that he wasn't breathing. He did not know how to react. He wasn't ready to believe that it actually happened. _He cannot die. He never dies_ he said to himself. Yet if he had to go by Light Ray's first hand account, _Darkseid used his Omega beam on him. But…he did not die! He cannot die! He never dies! Nothing happened! Nothing…_

Jonn was the first to react. 

"Why did he take Batman away?" he asked. 

Light Ray tried to offer an explanation, but Orion took over for him. 

"He is a God and Apokalips is the place for the dead!" he remarked. 

Hawk Girl was the next to react. 

"What do you mean 'place for the dead'?" she cried, "What will they do to him…his…" her voice choked. 

"It will reach the pit of despair, the place where the bodies of every single one of Darkseid's victims lie." High father sighed sadly, "If I knew this would happen, I would never have asked him to come." 

Diana slammed his fist against the metallic compartment holding them. She growled through her tears "Why did you call him then? What was your motive, High Father?" 

"You do not speak to the Gods with such indignation, Princess!" Orion interjected. 

"Shut up!" Diana cried. "Listen Orion, do not test my patience. I tell you, I don't give a damn to the fact that you are Gods. I have… we all have lost our friend here, and worst of all, for absolutely nothing! He never wanted to come to begin with. He did not want me to go either, any of us for that matter. He was right, as he always is, and we were helpless on your world. You knew Superman wouldn't be able to take on Darkseid. Then why did you ask for him? And why did you want Batman to come? And what do you mean he'll be thrown into the pit of despair. I will not allow that, not till I can draw a breath! I lost him because of _you_ and what bugs me now is there is not a thing I can do about it. SO tell me High father…_**WHAT IS YOUR MOTIVE?**_?" 

If Diana's outburst had done any good, it was that they had gotten to the point which led to disaster and that Superman's mind cleared up. _If Diana feels that he's dead, then…_He closed his eyes shut! 

Orion stepped back. High Father closed his eyes for a moment and let out quick shallow breaths. Then he spoke, in an unusually even tone, addressed to Superman. 

"The powers which Darkseid stole from me would be of no use to him, for one God could not have the powers of the other, unless, a man transferred them into his body. The man who does that would of course die. SO, Darkseid and I were after you," he felt a sting of remorse, but continued, "for you were the only one with perfect physical strength to withstand the entire power before transferring it to any one of us. The others would simply crumble even by touching it." 

Everyone's eyes were fixed on High Father. 

"So, you were going to sacrifice Superman for your powers!" Diana said bitterly. 

Superman did not let his expression change. "I would be more than happy to sacrifice myself, but the others, especially Batman, would never allow it! So, you said I was just to fight Darkseid and persuaded me into coming after you, while your true motive was something else." 

"Don't get me wrong, Superman!" High Father said, hastily, "I would never have jeopardised your life for my powers, I promise, never! All I wanted was to get Darkseid's hands off them. Darkseid had hidden them in a magical casket somewhere in Apokalips, the location of which no one else knows. All I wanted from you was to fight Darkseid and get the casket back." 

"Then where does Batman come in all this?" Superman demanded. 

"To unlock the casket and send the powers back to the ultimate God! And then I would, spending may be century on thorough meditation and rituals that please him, get back my powers. Till the powers reach the ultimate God or into my own body, the threat from Darkseid will not end." 

"But how could Batman help if the casket was magical?" asked Hawk Girl, "You would need me, or Wonder Woman!" Batman's words reeled in her mind about this possibility, and she almost uttered a cry. 

"Batman was the only person, the only person in this entire Universe who was capable of opening that casket, other than Darkseid! It can only be explained by the maker of the casket, I had consulted him. Every casket made can be opened by only two in the entire Universe. One is the owner, the one for whom the casket is made for, and the other is one of his choice. Apparently, Darkseid had chosen Batman, confounding but true. May be he never thought Batman would know, or anyone would know. So Batman was my only hope. You see Superman, I needed him more than I needed you, and he was a threat to Darkseid more than you can be. I really don't understand how he ran into Darkseid, but he did only the obvious on seeing him." 

Silence prevailed again. 

"Do you support what Darkseid had done?" Superman asked, disgusted by High Father's casual take on the issue. 

"All I tried to do was to explain why Darkseid was so desperate to kill Batman! You did not lose him for nothing." High father said. 

"Why didn't you tell us all this when you first came to us?" Superman said, trying in vain to hide his temper which was too conspicuous in his voice. 

"I did not have the time to. Believe me, I did not! I had to get you all out of watch tower as soon as possible, for Darkseid was making his way towards it, to get you, and perhaps Batman." he almost cried. 

"I hope you're not hiding anything now, High father!" Superman spoke, unmoved by the confession. 

"No, I am not!" High father spoke in the same tone. 

"Then let's get to Apokalips, now!" Superman rose. 

High Father protested. "No, it'll be of no use! All you can do now is get the casket back, but that will not prevent Darkseid from gaining it again. More so, if he captures you and uses you for the purpose I mentioned, you will be dead, and Darkseid will have all my powers." 

"Well then, the rest of us will go!" Green Lantern offered. 

"And do what?" High Father said sharply. 

"No use high father!" Superman said in an even stronger tone, "I have decided and I am going to Apokalips, the entire league is, and as I said, not for you, for our friend! We have a score to settle with Darkseid and will get Batman back!" 

"Don't be foolish, Superman! He is dead now, and all you can get is his corpse." High father said. 

"Don't …use that word, High Father, with all due respect, I am not in good humour. If you think it is foolish, then I don't mind being foolish. He is my friend, and I will get him and your casket back. And don't worry about Darkseid, I will make sure he doesn't even dare to look at New genesis again! If he were not an immortal, I wouldn't mind crossing my line either. You can do whatever you want with the casket, frankly, I don't care! But we are not going to let Bruce's sacrifice go to dogs." 

Saying so, he grabbed the boom tube from Light ray without warning. He turned it on, but it didn't work. He tried again and again, and finally it opened a portal into the hyperspace, but it collapsed within seconds and the device started to fume as if it were on fire. 

"Damn it!" Superman cried, dropping the device. 

"Darkseid must've fiddled with it!" Light ray suggested. 

Superman threw a sharp glance at him, and then turned to Jonn. 

"Do we have any more of these?" he showed the burnt device. 

"No. The only one we had, was in Batman's utility belt when we set off. He wanted to make sure we do not run into trouble if his plug in into the javelin did not work." Jonn replied. 

_Batman!_ Superman repeated in his mind. It was still hard for him to digest that he was no more. He could swear that of he didn't keep his mind busy, the thought of his death would give him a nervous breakdown. He wasn't distressed, somehow he didn't want to cry, although that had to be the natural reaction. He realised that the others felt the same way, especially Diana! They were bitter with vengeance, but not distressed. _Something is not right! He cannot die…_

"So we still have the Javelin!" GL remarked. Superman snapped back into senses. 

"Way ahead of you guys!" Flash said as he zoomed in, "But no luck. The chip which Batman had inserted is burnt out too." He showed a fuming chip. 

"Flash throw both of them out!" Jonn uttered with a great sense of urgency. 

"Of course!" Flash said, as he zoomed away, taking the other fuming device. The gas emanating from the burnt circuit boards, which is otherwise harmless unless exposed to it for a prolonged period of time, could be fatal in the environment of a satellite, which was restricted when it came to Oxygen supply. 

"We're out of luck! Do any of you have any?" GL turned to the Gods. 

"No!" they shrugged. 

"What about the one which you used to come here for the first time?" GL asked High Father. 

"It is in New genesis now!" High Father remarked. 

"Then we're stuck!" GL cried. 

"For now!" Jonn said, "I can try to make one using the designs Batman left in the computer. But it might take at least a week!" 

"We cannot wait for so much time, Jonn! Get on it, right now! You have use at your disposal, to do whatever you say!" Hawk Girl said. The others looked at each other and nodded. 

"Then let's do it!" Jonn rose.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**

The characters used in the story are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. I used them in my story which is entirely a product of my own imagination.

**Note:** Gods in Justice League is definitely not my forte. I am not a reader of comics, I love cartoons though, and I base my story on the limited knowledge I gained from the cartoons. I only watched two episodes which featured Darkseid and High Father, and that is as far as my knowledge goes. So, if you feel I have goofed up somewhere, let me know, so that I can correct in the future works.

And FYI, I am not very good in narrating action sequences. I'd wish that I were an artist or animation wiz to bring forward what the characters play in my mind. But I hope you'll be able to understand them and enjoy.

**Chapter 9**

_In Apokalips_

"Superman and his army will be on the any moment now, father," Kalibak said, looking into the viewer.

"What have we to fear?" Darkseid spoke as he rose.

"How do we fight them?" Kalibak asked, concerned, "I don't think our army can stand against one Superman.

"Are you afraid of facing him?" asked Darkseid, menacingly.

"I just want to say," Kalibak shivered, "that I don't have a reason not to. You shouldn't have killed him!"

Darkseid thought for a while. "That rat?"

"I think he is the bat," Kalibak corrected.

"And why do you say that?" Darkseid asked, as he turned to the balcony, looking at the brownish orange sky.

"Because they call him Batman!" Kalibak shrugged slightly.

"Not that, you idiot!" Darkseid growled, "Whay do you say that I shouldn't have killed him?"

"Well…well…", he took a step back, and searched for words, "He is his best friend."

"And that makes it even more desirable to kill him," Darkseid asserted.

Kalibak gulped, and then began in a low voice.  
>"May be if you had held him a prisoner, we could've used him as a hostage. Then we could've exchanged him for Superman, and once Superman was in our hands, we could've killed him before his eyes." His voice grew bolder with each word as he gained confidence and an impression that Darkseid was considering his plan.<br>"Then the revenge would've been even sweeter."

Darkseid, who was facing the balcony again as Kalibak spoke, gave a quick short laugh.

"I am glad that you thought so well, my son," he said, "But I cannot risk that."

"What's the risk?" Kalibak retorted, now that Darkseid looked to be in a good mood.

"That man is too dangerous if alive," Darkseid said, "He may not have special powers, but he can do things which the others cannot even perceive. I realized that, when I last encountered him. That's why, I killed him without any second thought whatsoever. And with him gone, of course, there is no way High Father can open the casket."

"Of course," Kalibak smiled, "And now you can lure Superman into transferring the powers to you." And then suddenly, his smile vanished. "But how will you do that?"

Darkseid frowned. "That is not my priority for now. And it doesn't have to be Superman if it is just the powers I need. It can very well be anyone else." he said.

Kalibak's eyes widened. "The what _is_ your priority?"

"I have some scores to settle with him and the League," he said, rubbing his hands.

"You can do that once you're omnipotent!" Kalibak shrugged, "Why wait?"

"I will be omnipotent, nothing to worry about that." Darkseid's eyes gleamed as he spoke, "But I'd want to see Superman beaten to near death before that."

"You can always do it after you get those powers," Kalibak protested.

"There is a principle involved, Kalibak," Darkseid smiled, "Something you will never understand."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**

The characters used in the story are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. I used them in my story which is entirely a product of my own imagination.

**Note:** Gods in Justice League is definitely not my forte. I am not a reader of comics, I love cartoons though, and I base my story on the limited knowledge I gained from the cartoons. I only watched two episodes which featured Darkseid and High Father, and that is as far as my knowledge goes. So, if you feel I have goofed up somewhere, let me know, so that I can correct in the future works.

And FYI, I am not very good in narrating action sequences. I'd wish that I were an artist or animation wiz to bring forward what the characters play in my mind. But I hope you'll be able to understand them and enjoy.

**Chapter 10**

"2 minutes, and we will be there," GL announced, activating his guard. Everyone was up on their feet, everyone but High Father. He sat there, still, eyes closed, like he was meditating.

"High Father!" Superman called out, "Do you wish to stay in the ship?"

High Father opened his eyes, and for a moment seemed to be lost in a state to trance. Then he looked at Superman, nodded and spoke slowly. "I shall come with you."

"No, High Father!" Orion said, "It's too dangerous for you to be there. Darkseid might want to eliminate you forever."

High Father shook his head. "He doesn't want me, son! He has what he wants, and he'll get…" he stopped abruptly.

Superman and the others squinted at him. "He'll get what?"

"He'll get what he deserves," High Father finished.

"And what does he deserve?" Superman asked.

"Pounding," Flash said agitatedly, slapping his fist against his palm, "Pounding and grilling, that's what he's going to get!"

"He'll get what you deliver him," High Father nodded.

"Is there something you wish to tell us, High Father?" Diana asked.

"Nothing, my child." High Father sighed as he rose, "This is the true test, to us all! It's not just the test of might, it's a test of will power, and a test of faith! Today, the God will bow, and salute the martyr."

In the meantime, the shuttle landed on Apokalips.

"If you are referring to me, High father," Superman began as he turned around along with the others.

"You are fighting for your friend. I am fighting for a cause. So, let's play our part," High Father said abstractedly.

Superman frowned, but did not continue with the argument.

"They have landed," announced the General of the Darkseid's army.

"Take them down!" Kalibak ordered.

"No," Darkseid growled, and then turned to a stunned Kalibak. "I give the orders here!"

The Legue assumed positions watching the Darkseid's army from a distance. But they did not seem to approach.

"What are we waiting for," Hawk Girl said, "Let's crush them into powder."

"Not yet," Superman said discretely, "I want Darkseid, not the pests."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**

The characters used in the story are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. I used them in my story which is entirely a product of my own imagination.

**Note:** Gods in Justice League is definitely not my forte. I am not a reader of comics, I love cartoons though, and I base my story on the limited knowledge I gained from the cartoons. I only watched two episodes which featured Darkseid and High Father, and that is as far as my knowledge goes. So, if you feel I have goofed up somewhere, let me know, so that I can correct in the future works.

And FYI, I am not very good in narrating action sequences. I'd wish that I were an artist or animation wiz to bring forward what the characters play in my mind. But I hope you'll be able to understand them and enjoy.

**Chapter 11**

All of a sudden, High Father, who was standing behind everyone, came forward and addressed the army.

"I come in peace!" he declared.

"High Father!" Superman shouted, "What are you doing?"

High Father ignored him. "Darkseid, I have brought what you want." He continued.

"What?" Hawk Girl frowned, and before she or anyone could realize, a beam of some strong radiation hit her on her wings, and she collapsed.

"And that's que enough," GL grunted his teeth and charged forward. Flash followed him, while Jonn tried to help hawk Girl back to her feet.

Superman, on the other hand, charged towards high father, but a sharp blow from Orion sent him reeling down. Not that he was hurt badly, but he was stunned by the suddenness with which it came.

"What do you think you are doing?" Diana screamed. And arrow plunged towards her but he fended it away. Superman was back on his feet again and threw contemptuous glance at High Father.

"I told you, Superman!" High Father said, "I am fighting for a cause. And I am not bound by emotions."

"Superman, watch out!" GL cried, as a green ray headed towards him. Superman wasn't quick enough to dodge, for his senses weakened in its presence. However Diana came between him and the beam just in time to fend it away.

"All right, pests!" Superman shook his head in disgust, "You are powder!"

But before he could take flight, Orion struck again, and this time, the blow landed hard on Wonder Woman's shoulder. She fainted instantly.

"Diana!" Superman cried as he held her in his arms. She was out cold. Overcome by sheer rage, Superman charged at Orion, dodged his weapon and whirled him up into the air. Then he met him half way down and landed his fist on his chest, sending him crashing onto the ground.

Superman stayed air borne while Jonn joined him to take down the air force. Superman showed no mercy in blasting out the carriers which were, however, mechanized.

"You are only making it difficult for yourself, Superman," came the voice of darkseid. He stood in the balcony of his fort, smiling.

Superman charged towards him without a second thought. He dodged a few weapons, and smashed a few vessels on his way.

"Take down the rest of them," Darkseid ordered suddenly, as Superman almost reached for his throat. He shot an Omega beam in his direction rather perfunctorily which hit him in the chest.

The tables were turned. A shower of thick white beams flooded the sky, hitting each and every member of the league, including GL. GL's ring broke at the impact and he crashed to the ground. As the beam hit hawk Girl's maze, the maze flew into away tangentially and hit the speeding Flash, who collapsed on the spot. Jonn tried to stay transparent, but the beam did not spare him either. Within seconds, they were are grounded.

"And as for you, Ka-EL" Darkseid shot a glance at struggling Superman, "I've got a job for you."

Superman shot his fist at Darkseid's face, but Darkseid held it and pushed it away.  
>"I don't intend to fight you. Now be a good Kryptonian and come with me. Or," he looked at the disheveled Leaguers being carried by the soldiers. His eyes fixed on Diana.<p>

"Or the Amazonian princess will meet the same fate as your bat friend!"

Superman grunted his teeth. Two guards came into the balcony and tied his hands to his back, and nudged him to move. Superman did not quiver, of course, but he kept moving, peering at Darkseid all the time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**

The characters used in the story are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. I used them in my story which is entirely a product of my own imagination.

**Note:** Gods in Justice League is definitely not my forte. I am not a reader of comics, I love cartoons though, and I base my story on the limited knowledge I gained from the cartoons. I only watched two episodes which featured Darkseid and High Father, and that is as far as my knowledge goes. So, if you feel I have goofed up somewhere, let me know, so that I can correct in the future works.

And FYI, I am not very good in narrating action sequences. I'd wish that I were an artist or animation wiz to bring forward what the characters play in my mind. But I hope you'll be able to understand them and enjoy.

**Chapter 12**

"Have you ever been to this place, Kal EL?" Darkseid asked as they finally halted. It was a vast open space, more like a sports field. Superman remained silent

"Of course you have," Darseid laughed, "This is where you were trained."

"This is where you hit dust," Superman muttered angrily. Darkseid's smile vanished and gave way to a frown. One of the guards hit him in the gut and he flinched.

"That will not be good enough, Darkseid," Superman uttered discretely. "I'll make sure that this is the biggest mistake will ever make."

"What will you do, Kryptonian?" Darkseid grunted, "Kill me?"

"Nothing will stop me from doing that, Darkseid," Superman said.

"Not even the safety of your friends?" Darkseid made a gesture which is equivalent to raising an eye brow. Superman looked in the direction. The Leaguers lay unconscious surrounded by some kind of force field. As he shifted his gaze to the right, he saw Orion and High Father, being escorted to the spectator area. His fists clenched automatically.

"Why, High Father?" he muttered.

"He had no choice," Darkseid smiled, "He had his world to save." Then he came closer to Superman and whispered, "Not that I am the one who keeps his promise."

"Get him to open the casket and take all the powers, father," Kalibak suggested.

"He cannot open the casket, Kalibak!" Darkseid said, "I'll have to."

"Then do it," he pressed eagerly.

"Of course, not, you idiot!" Darkseid scowled, "If I open it, all that power will burn me down before I can assimilate it. I should not touch it by myself."

"If the power will burn you down, how did you put it in the casket?" Kalibak asked.

"I didn't put it in the casket, of course." Darkseid said, "The casket took it by itself. I only had to get it out of High Father. I never directly came into contact with it, and I never will."

"You are a coward, Darkseid," Superman muttered. Darkseid smiled as Superman's remark only earned him a punch in his face.

"What do you intend to do then?" Kalibak asked. "You killed the only other man who could open the casket."

"I told you, Kailbak, that is not my priority," he said, and turned to Superman, "Now that you are here, Kal EL, how about we train, like we used to."

The two guards holding Superman till then left him free.

"I won't be unjust to you," Darkseid said. "Let's play. I'll play my card," Darkseid smiled deviously, "Of Granny's choice!"

Superman grunted his teeth and squinted at him.

Darkseid ignored him.  
>"If you win, you and your friends are free to go. If I win, well…we'll decide what to do then."<p>

"Bring as many as you want, Darkseid," Superman said, "I'll pound them all."

"I'm sure you will," darkseid said, looking perfunctorily at his nails, "Especially when I tell you that my card was responsible for bringing all your friends down in less than a minute. An expert marksman."

"I'm sure I have enough reason already, Darkseid," Superman said, "And today, it'll not just be him!"

"Who said anything about _him?_" Darkseid squinted. Superman involuntarily took a step back.

"A woman?" he frowned.

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Darkseid said, "But I can give you one hint. I call it my son, and you will stand no chance!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**

The characters used in the story are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. I used them in my story which is entirely a product of my own imagination.

**Note:** Gods in Justice League is definitely not my forte. I am not a reader of comics, I love cartoons though, and I base my story on the limited knowledge I gained from the cartoons. I only watched two episodes which featured Darkseid and High Father, and that is as far as my knowledge goes. So, if you feel I have goofed up somewhere, let me know, so that I can correct in the future works.

And FYI, I am not very good in narrating action sequences. I'd wish that I were an artist or animation wiz to bring forward what the characters play in my mind. But I hope you'll be able to understand them and enjoy.

**Chapter 13**

"Bring it on!" Superman said, regaining his composure.

Darkseid gave a half smile.  
><em>"Come on out, my son!"<em>

Superman took his position. He listened intently, for there was no sign of anyone coming towards him.

"Let the contest begin," Darkseid announced.

Superman stood in a daze for a while, when suddenly a heavy metallic foot came crashing from the thin air and hit him in his chest. Before he realized what had happened, he found himself crushed under it.

"I told you, you wouldn't stand a chance," Darkseid laughed, "This is the best in the Universe!"

Superman managed to get the foot off him and struggled back to his feet. Standing before him was what he described as a _tin toy_. It was simply a metallic armour in blazing red, with yellow eyes, white streaks at the chin a curious watch like device on the wrist.

"Where did you get this from? A toy store?" Superman mocked.

"Order Father!" the figure spoke, "I'll rip him apart.". The voice sounded metallic too, like a robot.

"Give him a fair chance, son," Darkseid said, "We have all the time in the world to play with him."

Superman tried to take advantage of the little distraction and brought his fist down on his opponenent's gut. But the opponent was too quick to face the impact. Superman found his fist squished between the metallic fingers and after a second, found himself hurtled into the air. He crashed against a wall and fell to his knees.

"Kryptonite,Darkseid?" he muttered amidst his struggle to open his fist again.  
>"No, Kal El! No Kryptonite," Darkseid said, "It's sheer power," he paused, looked at his tin soldier and smiled, "and technique…"<p>

"My turn," the figure announced and charged towards Superman. Superman, with all due credit to his super fast reflexes could dodge a few punches, but had no room to attack as he was between the figure and the wall. The frustrated figure held gripped his throat and threw to the other side of the arena.

The other Leaguers slowly came into conscious, only to be dismayed by the happenings. Hawk girl tried to pound her maze against the field, but she failed miserably as the field electrocuted her. GL helped her back to her feet. Jonn tried to penetrate through and so did Flash, by speeding up his molecules. But they were thrown back. Rest assured, Diana's pounding with bare fists did not help either.

"Superman, watch out!" Diana cried out as the opponent approached him and grabbed him by his cape. Superman tried to grab his neck and hurtle him away, but the opponent was swift and held his arm against his back, gripping the neck from behind. Superman choked and shot out his laser beam. But his neck and thus his facial muscles were not under his control, and the beams wandered aimlessly into the sky.

"What's the matter, Superman?" Darkseid teased, "Three strikes up on my side, and you couldn't as much as cause a scratch on his body."

Superman was still being choked by the figure. He lifted his free arm and tried to reach for his face, but the arm was ceased immediately.

"Relax, my son!" Darkseid ordered, "Leave him!"

The grip on Superman was released instantaneously, and Superman fell back on his knees.

"Your wish is my command, Father!" the figure said, as it stepped back.

Superman panted heavily and gasped for breath. He felt around his neck and throat. And finally, when he was able to, he lifted his head to look at the thing which had caused him so much trouble.

"What…is this, Darkseid?" he asked.

"I told you, it's my creation! My most precious creation." Darkseid said.

Superman considered that, as he wobbled to his feet. The figure made no attempt to stop him.

"This must be a robot," Superman remarked.

"I don't deal with Robots anymore, Kal EL," Darkseid said, "I have had enough of computers and viruses." He moved to the figure and lay his arm around its shoulder.

"This," he said, "is a living thing. A living thing who knows how to be faithful, how to obey orders. This is not like you!"

Superman coughed while he still struggled to keep balance. He cast a look at Darkseid's soldier, and then narrowed his eyes.

"It's lead, Superman!" Darkseid said, "Your X-rays won't penetrate it."

Superman sighed. A strange feeling swept past him when Darkseid said _lead_

"Which unfortunate planet did you get this _life form_ from?" Superman said distastefully.

"Why don't you guess it yourself?" Darkseid said.

"I'm not in mood for games," Superman said, almost wearily.

"Fine, then," Darkseid shrugged, "Son, finish this off!"

The metallic body stiffened all of sudden, ready for action.

"But before that," Darkseid added, "Show him your face!"

"But father," the metallic voice clicked, "your instructions were not to…"

"I change my mind," Darkseid said, "Show him your face."

"Your wish is my command, father!" said the metallic figure, as it reached out to a seam in its neck and pressed a button. The metallic _face_ loosened up like a mask. With one more movement of hand, it was off its head and on the ground.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**

The characters used in the story are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. I used them in my story which is entirely a product of my own imagination.

**Note:** Gods in Justice League is definitely not my forte. I am not a reader of comics, I love cartoons though, and I base my story on the limited knowledge I gained from the cartoons. I only watched two episodes which featured Darkseid and High Father, and that is as far as my knowledge goes. So, if you feel I have goofed up somewhere, let me know, so that I can correct in the future works.

And FYI, I am not very good in narrating action sequences. I'd wish that I were an artist or animation wiz to bring forward what the characters play in my mind. But I hope you'll be able to understand them and enjoy.

**Chapter 14**

"Your wish is my command, father!" said the metallic figure, as it reached out to a seam in its neck and pressed a button. The metallic _face_ loosened up like a mask. With one more movement of hand, it was off its head and on the ground.

Superman gasped.

For a moment, he forgot where he was.

"Bruce!"

Unmistakably him…

Superman leapt forward and hugged him, tears streaming down his eyes.

"I…I knew it! I knew that you were alive. I just knew it," he said, and then released him from the embrace. He still held the grip on both his shoulders. However as his attention drew towards the other's face, the joy of reunion faded. Bruce stared levelly at him, in the eye. His eyes held no empathy, let alone warmth.

"Finish him off, son!" Darkseid shouted, "What are you doing?"

"Granting him his last wish, father," Bruce said, in a cold voice.

Darkseid seemed to let out a small sigh and the smile on his face returned. But before Superman could digest what he had just said, Bruce's armored fist landed in his gut again. His back arched and he fell forward this time, face hitting his chest before he fell prostrate at Bruce's feet.

Everyone stared at them for a while. Orion got up with a jerk, but was pushed back to his seat by the guards surrounding them. The Leaguers, who were equally excited to see their friend alive were bedazed to see what had ensued.

"Now that," Darkseid clenched his fist in exhilaration, "Is what I call _strike!_" He came forward with his arms open to hug his soldier. Kalibak followed him, dismayed if not distressed on seeing Superman lying broken.

Bruce raised his hand into the air, palm toward the approaching guards, and then gestured them to go back. Darkseid frowned.

"My job is not yet complete, father!" Bruce said, "He is not dead yet!"

Darkseid smiled, in satisfaction, but Kalibak seemed not to approve of him.

"You let _him_ live? You gave _him_ the armour," he uttered excitedly, "Are you insane?"  
>Before Darkseid could reply, Kalibak for lifted up into the air, Bruce's fingers clutching his throat.<p>

"Order, father!" he said, looking menacingly at Kalibak, "I'll rip him apart!"

Darkseid threw a glance at Kalibak who struggled in vain. Darkseid smiled at him suggestively, and kalibak gaped.  
>"You won't. I'm your son!"<p>

"Well biologically, you are his son," Darkseid said , pointing to High Father. I might as well get rid of you, just in case. But…" he turned to Bruce and smiled, "Let him go, son! He didn't mean any harm."

Bruce dropped him instantly, and he fell to the floor on his back. He crawled away from the place in pain.

"I have changed my mind, son!" Darkseid continued as he turned to Bruce. Bruce's eyes were still fixed on Kalibak. But he replied, "Your wish shall always be my command, father!"

Darkseid tapped his shoulder. "Take him down slowly, son." He said, looking towards Superman, who had barely made it back to his feet.

"Torture him! Give him a more painful death," Darkseid continued, "He had upset me, humiliated me many a time. This is my chance to see him bite the dust. Don't kill him till I ask you to. And after all, you have you need to have your revenge too!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**

The characters used in the story are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. I used them in my story which is entirely a product of my own imagination.

**Note:** Gods in Justice League is definitely not my forte. I am not a reader of comics, I love cartoons though, and I base my story on the limited knowledge I gained from the cartoons. I only watched two episodes which featured Darkseid and High Father, and that is as far as my knowledge goes. So, if you feel I have goofed up somewhere, let me know, so that I can correct in the future works.

**Chapter 15**

"Darkseid," Superman roared, despite being in pain, "You…you…" he bit his lower lip, as if to cut off the words coming out of him.

"I will not take his impudence towards you, father," Bruce said.

Darkseid smiled. "To be frank, he has the right to behave the way he is right now. After all," he turned to Bruce, "I had turned his _best friend_ against him…"

Even before darkseid could complete, Bruce drew his sword and swiftly turned on his heels. Darkseid was too stunned to act, and for a moment, as the sword rose, it looked like Bruce was going to slash his head off. Kalibak gasped and took another step back. But to everyone's surprise, Bruce fell on one knee, head bowed and the blade of the sword against the back of his neck.

"Bruce!" Superman shrieked. For a moment he thought that he had cut himself out of remorse, but that wasn't the case.

"Order, father!" he said in resolve.

"What are you doing, son?" Darkseid frowned, still stunned.

"Your slave, upon whom you bestowed the status of your son, would prefer to kill himself at your feet than to be called a friend of his master's enemy."

Darkseid looked at Superman whose jaw dropped at the revelation. He smiled and then lifted Bruce up from his position.

"You are more faithful than a _**dog**_, my son!" he said, patting his back.

Superman lost his temper.  
><em>"How dare you call him…"<em>

Even before he could take a step forward, he found Bruce's sword on his throat.  
>"Order, father!" he said, slowly moving the blade into his throat without cutting him.<p>

"Not now, my son!" Darkseid said, "I will tell you when." He withdrew his blade instantly.

"Allow me to put my mask back on, father," Bruce said, bending down to pick up his mask.

"No," Darkseid said, lifting him up, "you don't need a mask. Not anymore! You don't need to hide your face from anyone here."

"I don't intend to…" Bruce began, and then decided to drop the point, along with the mask.

Superman stood still, his eyes fixed on Bruce.

"Not you, Bruce!" he shook his head, making no attempt to wipe the tears rolling out from his eyes, "Not you in a million lives! How did this happen? _How did I let this happen?_"

"You would never have let this happen, Superman," Bruce said, but not in the tone of empathy as Superman expected.

_"You were afraid that I would surpass you, as I did, now!"_

Superman gaped at him.  
>"Bruce! Are you…are you listening to yourself?" he said, "You know him too well to say that!"<p>

"I know _you_ too well to listen to you," Bruce retorted.

"Bruce, he's using you! You know that he is," Superman said.

Bruce clenched his fists.  
>"You should be grateful to him, Superman," he said, grunting his teeth, "If it wasn't for his order, you would be dead by now."<p>

Superman squinted.  
>"You don't know what you are doing, Bruce," he said, raising a few inches into the air, "You will regret this, soon, and by that time, it will be too late."<p>

"It's too late already, Superman," Bruce said, assuming his position, "For you!"

Superman had reached enough height to plummet onto Bruce with his fist aimed for his chest. But Bruce dodged quickly and fist hit the floor, sending out a huge crack from the center of impact.

"Can't you do better, Superman?" Bruce teased, as he pointed the sword at him. Superman reached out to pull the swords away from him, but Bruce swiftly drew it away and brought it back onto Superman's neck after a 360 degree turn.

"That's not good enough to kill me, Bruce! That won't cut through my skin." Superman said.

"I am deliberately stopping myself," Bruce said, "And if you think it won't cut through, think again." He brought the blade down and slashed at the 'S' logo on his chest. Superman fell back, hand to the chest. He realized that he was bleeding.

"Not yet, son!" Darkseid shouted.

"Yes, father," Bruce said and turned back to Superman. "And why are _you_ stopping yourself? I know you too well to believe that this is all you've got."

"I don't want to hurt you, Bruce," Superman said, "You are my friend."

"Don't…" Bruce put his hands to his ears and shook his head, "You have no right to call me your friend."

Superman nodded. "I agree! I shouldn't have left to alone. I should've come back soon! I failed you, Bruce…I am sorry."

"I am not," Bruce said, slashing out his sword on his chest again, forming a cross on Superman's logo. This time, it did not cut in as Superman dodged just enough to avoid contact.

"Bruce, please come out of it!" Superman said, "He will use you and then, _**he will kill you!**_"

"If he wanted to kill me, he would've, when you left me to him." Bruce said, "And if he wishes to see me dead, I will be more than happy to sacrifice myself."

"Bruce he is not your master!" Superman cried, "You are _The Batman!_"

"My past is of no relevance to me now." Bruce cried.

"Your past is everything to you, Bruce!" Superman shouted. This time, he managed to get hold of him by the shoulder and pushed him against the wall. "Your past is your identity. Your parents, Alfred, Dick, Tim," he paused and then uttered slowly, "The League, your friends… your love!"

"You are not my friends." He said, and pushed him away. "Dick and Tim are not my sons. Alfred is just a butler, and parents are dead! They have been dead for 30 years. I was a fool to have wasted so many years on them. And as for _my love,_the world knows too well whose love she _actually_ is!"

Superman couldn't believe what he heard. One did not have to be a 12 th grade genius to understand the implication.  
>"Bruce!" he muttered through clenched teeth, "<em>Take your word back, or...I'll crush you this instant!<em>"

"I dare you, Superman!" Bruce said

Superman lost his temper.  
>"You have gone too far, Bruce!" he grunted, "I think I must beat you back to senses."<p>

"Bring it on," Bruce said, "I want to beat you to death in an even fight."

**Note: **And to all BMWW fans, I am sorry(on behalf of my Bruce) for the remark. But I just had to bring it out...otherwise, our Superman would remain dormant and not stop the ensuing degradation in Bruce, which we don't want to happen...


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**

The characters used in the story are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. I used them in my story which is entirely a product of my own imagination.

**Note:** Gods in Justice League is definitely not my forte. I am not a reader of comics, I love cartoons though, and I base my story on the limited knowledge I gained from the cartoons. I only watched two episodes which featured Darkseid and High Father, and that is as far as my knowledge goes. So, if you feel I have goofed up somewhere, let me know, so that I can correct in the future works.

**Chapter 16**

"I love what I see," Darkseid muttered. He was seated on his throne at the head of the arena, Kalibak crouched beside him.

He turned to kailbak, "Isn't he good!"

"Too good," Kalibak shivered, "Just too good!"

Darkseid turned back towards the arena where the two heroes fought. Superman, though not in a very good shape, managed to dodge most of the attacks. On two instances, he even had the opportunity to strike him. But Bruce kept his form going.

"It's unfortunate that he has to die," darkseid mused.

"You feel sympathy for Superman?" Kalibak asked puzzled.

"I am talking about the other man," Darkseid said slowly.

"What?" Kalibak frowned. "But he is in a really good shape right now. I don't think Superman can…"

"Of course, Superman cannot kill him!" he said, "I will…"

"W…what's the plan?" Kalibak asked.

"He kills Superman, and then, _I kill him!_" Darkseid said.

"What about the powers, the casket?" Kalibak asked.

Darkseid pointed to the arena. "There it is," he said. Kalibak peered in the direction. It was a statue, of Darkseid himself, that lay in his field of vision.

"But that's not a _casket!_" Kalibak protested.

"That," Darkseid said discretely, "_Is the casket._ I thought that you had observed, it is a really peculiar place to have one's statue at."

"You erected it on the day you stole the powers from High Father, in fact before you dstole the powers from High father" Kalibak recollected. "But how did you do that? I thought you were not supposed to touch the … power!"

"I told you, kalibak," Darkseid said with a hint of exasperation, "That is the casket. I didn't touch it."

"So…" kalibak frowned.

"When he is done with Superman, he'll open it for me, and _he will_ transfer the power into me."

Kalibak nodded briefly, and looked back into the arena. Superman had made another vain attempt to strike at Bruce. The ground tremored at the impact.

"But," Kalibak turned back to Darkseid, "You could've done this the day you had him. And for that matter you can do that right now! Why wait for him to kill Superman? And looks like he won't kill him unless you order him to."

"As I said," Darkseid replied calmly, "I love what I see! And I will not miss this for the Universe, Superman being tortured and beaten to death by his own dear friend."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**

The characters used in the story are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. I used them in my story which is entirely a product of my own imagination.

**Note:** Gods in Justice League is definitely not my forte. I am not a reader of comics, I love cartoons though, and I base my story on the limited knowledge I gained from the cartoons. I only watched two episodes which featured Darkseid and High Father, and that is as far as my knowledge goes. So, if you feel I have goofed up somewhere, let me know, so that I can correct in the future works.

**Chapter 17**

The dual had almost come to its culmination. Despite all the efforts he could put in to banish the fact that Bruce was his friend, Superman couldn't completely get over it. And thus being in no physical and mental condition to fight his opponent, he was slowly giving away. The League watched in silent helplessness. Every once in a while when some of the energy was restored after a period of inaction, Hawk Girl, Flash and Jonn took shots at the field, only to be reduced to inaction again. GL was helpless without his ring. And Diana…she watched.

"He cannot fight anymore, father," Bruce announced, drawing out his sword again, "Please give me the order."

"Make your father proud, my son!"darkseid said, as he rose from his throne.

Bruce swiftly brought the blade down, but Superman caught it in the nick of the moment. Bruce tried to pull it off, but the grip was substantial.

Superman rose.  
>"I would take it as an honour to die in your hands, Bruce. I revered you so much! But I never thought that it had to be this way."<p>

Suddenly, he jerked his head forward, hitting Bruce in the middle of his forehead. Bruce staggered back, hand to his forehead. He struggled to keep his balance, and for the first time in the whole battle, it looked like he was going to collapse.

"The mask…" Darkseid muttered to himself, "I should've let him wear his mask!" he cursed under his breath.

"I am giving you the full power, finish him off," Darkseid shouted, as he reached for a dial on his own wrist, similar to that on Bruce's. But before he could reach the dial, he was hit squarely on the face. _Orion!_ He had taken advantage of the little lapse to disarm and disengage both the guards, and despite High Father's protests, ran towards Darkseid.

Bruce tried to open his eyes, but everything blurred out before them.  
>"And you know what," Superman continued, holding him by the seam which previously joined his armor to the mask and drawing his hand back for another blow. "You have failed your father!".<p>

Bruce struggled, but his attention was no longer on Superman. He pressed both his hands against his head, as if he was in excruciating pain. Superman paused for a while, and then threw at Darkseid's statue in disgust. However, Bruce landed a little short of the statue and missed it by an inch.

He did not try to stand. He looked at Orion, fighting Darkseid. Darkseid had lifted and thrown him into the arena. And then, instead of following him, he sank back into the throne, hands to his head, just like Bruce.

Bruce breathed rapidly and tried to grab the sword which lay at an arm's length from him. He realized that his palm was bare, and tried to withdraw it immediately, but Superman was quicker this time, and he stamped his foot on it.

Bruce shrieked. Darkseid rose with a jerk, but his face did not show the horror one would expect. He was made with rage.

"Traitor!" he roared , and broke the dial on his own wrist.

Bruce gathered the last ounce of his strength and somersaulted, hitting Superman in the chest. The impact threw him to the other side of the arena.

"You shall die, now!" Darkseid growled, and a whitish glow appeared around his eyes.

"No," High Father screamed, as he jumped into the arena and placed himself between Bruce and the ensuing death beam.

And after that, things happened too quickly, even for Superman to perceive. Bruce held High Father by his wait and pierced into the heart of the statue with his sword.

And then, all one could hear was Bruce's shriek, and all one could see was a brilliant blinding white light flooding the whole place.

And as it cleared out, and the dazed minds tried to figure out what they had witnessed, they saw High Father, hanging in mid, an aura covering him from head to toe, and his staff balanced under his arm pit.

And in his arms, with an armor broken at the waist revealing his utility belt, and the left arm dangling limply by his side, lay _Bruce Wayne – The Batman!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**

The characters used in the story are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. I used them in my story which is entirely a product of my own imagination.

**Note:** Gods in Justice League is definitely not my forte. I am not a reader of comics, I love cartoons though, and I base my story on the limited knowledge I gained from the cartoons. I only watched two episodes which featured Darkseid and High Father, and that is as far as my knowledge goes. So, if you feel I have goofed up somewhere, let me know, so that I can correct in the future works.

**Chapter 18**

No one spoke. No one moved. High father descended to the ground, and rested Bruce's body on his lap.

Orion was the first to recover.  
>"High Father, what…"<br>He halted a foot away from them, when something caught his eye.

"High Father!" he gasped, "Tears … in your eyes!"

High Father lay still. The tears only welled up, but did not escape from his eyes. He brought his palm to Bruce's forehead and gently brushed his disheveled hair aside.

Superman was the next to react.  
>"What…what's going on, High Father?" he asked, his voice jarred. He moved to them and sat on his knees beside him. He stared at Bruce's face blankly.<p>

"THE RAT!" came the agitated voice of Darkseid, before High Father could speak. And for once, High Father's fists clenched involuntarily.

"What…what does this mean?" Superman asked again.

"He was…" High father's voice trembled, but he gulped and steadied himself  
><em><strong>"He was never under Darkseid's influence!"<strong>_

The others gasped.

"He said that he had planned out everything," High father continued, "But…" he placed his hand on Bruce's head, "Where did you go wrong, son?"

"So it was all your plan!" Darkseid grunted.

"No," High Father replied slowly, "But, I should never have let him take the chance!"

"He did manage to fool me," Darkseid remarked slyly, "I will give him credit for that. But he just couldn't hold the bluff long enough!"

High Father remained silent, while the others looked at him for explanation.

"Very well then," Darkseid sighed, "I may not have got what I wanted. But this man…" he pointed to Bruce, "This man will pay. His soul will be trapped here forever, and his body will go to the dump, where it will rot, like everyone's. And one day….his friend will join him too."

Superman charged at Darkseid and held his throat in a firm grip.  
>"One more word, and I'll see to it that you go to the dump!"<p>

"There is no point arguing with me, Superman!" Darkseid smiled, amidst his choking, "You came with the assumption that your friend is dead, and you go with the realization that he is. You cannot take him!"

Superman smashed his head against the ground, which only added another crack to the arena. Darkseid laughed and picked himself up.  
>"I still love what I see."<p>

"it won't happen, Darkseid," High Father spoke finally, "I won't let it happen! You will not abuse him anymore."

"There is nothing you can do about it," Darkseid said, "A dead man cannot leave Apokalips."

"I know…" High Father muttered, and then closed his eyes. "But a living man can!"

Darkseid gasped. "You don't say…" and then he protested, "You will not use it on him!"

"I intend to," High Father said calmly.

"No, High Father!" Orion protested, "He might have helped us, but you can use your power only once. If you don't use it on the right person, you will be stripped off your stature as a God!"

High Father sighed.  
>"If he doesn't deserve it, Orion…then I don't know who else does."<p>

"High…" Orion stopped, as Superman clenched his hand.

"_**With the powers bestowed on me, I call upon thee, to put this soul back in its place." **_

He held Bruce's right hand, and threaded his fingers into his. He then placed the thumb of his right hand on the center of his forehead and pressed.

"_**If I am right, then I will have won your trust and thus the power to breathe life shall be bestowed on me forever. If I am wrong, I shall suffer your wrath, and be no longer called a God. Whatever it is, I am ready to face, as I stand fast on my judgement, and breathe life into…my son!**_"

"That is just the way to address," Darkseid said to the puzzled Superman. "It's such a waste. He lost his life to give back High Father's powers. And now High Father will lose his powers to give him back his life. Hence, in the end, I remain the winner!"

High Father meditated in his position for a while. And then he withdrew his hands, bent over and kissed on his forehead.

"Wake up, my son!" he said softly.

"High Father, your staff!" Orion cried. The staff rose up into the air and circled around High father. Soon, its speed increased to the point of creating a whirlwind around him. High Father stayed motionless, his eyes closed.

_"I HAVE SPOKEN"_ echoed a voice from the skies. The whirlwind subsided, and the staff flew back to High Father.

Bruce opened his eyes, to see High Father, smiling with satisfaction.

"I have a message for you," Bruce said, in a register slightly above a whisper,

_"MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!"_

And everyone realized what he meant, when High Father rose back into the sky, his aura gleaming brighter than ever.


	19. Chapter 19  Epilogue

**Disclaimer**

The characters used in the story are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. I used them in my story which is entirely a product of my own imagination.

**Note:** Gods in Justice League is definitely not my forte. I am not a reader of comics, I love cartoons though, and I base my story on the limited knowledge I gained from the cartoons. I only watched two episodes which featured Darkseid and High Father, and that is as far as my knowledge goes. So, if you feel I have goofed up somewhere, let me know, so that I can correct in the future works.

**Chapter 18**

"What are your plans now?" Superman asked, once they were finally back at the watch tower. This time he had made sure that _no one was left behind._

"I don't know," Batman replied, "But you can definitely use a doctor!"

"You don't _have to_ brag about it," Superman said.

"We might want to know what happened," Flash hinted.  
>"Yeah, how about you <em>enlighten<em> us!" Hawk Girl said, tapping her club against her hand.

"I believe you want to hit me with that," Batman said, looking at her.

"I definitely wanted to do more than that for the way you acted," Hawk Girl said, "But I guess we should give you a fair trial."

"However, since I have my ring back, I might go easy on you," GL said.

"I wouldn't say that though," Superman said, flexing his arms, "I'm just glad you have no plans for tonight. It might be a while before Bruce Wayne or Batman would show up in Gotham."

Batman smiled and the others returned his smile, except Diana. It seemed like she did not want to make an eye contact with him. She stood at the big glass pane, his eyes looking intently into _vast nothingness_"

"Very well then," Batman nodded, drawing his glance away from her.

"Darkseid did not kill me to begin with, as you already must've realized. I don't know what prompted him to do what he did with me, although I don't say that I will not hazard a guess. He thought that he had his control on my mind, but just the way I avert Jonn from knowing what I am actually thinking, I could avert Darkseid too."

"However, he never trusted me fully. So he established a gateway between his mind and my own, so that he could catch each and every thought of mine, so that even at the subtlest hint that I was not what I appeared to be, he could act." He paused, stole another glance at Diana, who was still not looking at him.  
><em>"That's why I had to say a few things I really didn't mean to say."<em>  
>Diana did not turn around.<p>

"He did not endow me with any special powers. He gave me the armor instead, whose power could be increased or decreased using the dial on his wrist. My dial would inject a special serum into the suit me as per the master dial's instructions."

"But how did High Father know about your plan?" Superman interrupted.

"What _was _your plan?" GL asked.

"It was a calculated effort." Batman replied. "I mentally communicated with High Father. And before you ask how, I need to tell you that there is an arrangement in my armor mask to do that. And that is how Darkseid kept track of me throughout the battle. I had sent the messages to High Father when I was suiting up, for your arrival. That was one point where Darkseid was distracted by Kalibak, and thus I was able to communicate with High Father freely for a short period of time."

"That explain the meditation part," Flash said.

"The objective of the plan was a simple, though the plan itself required perfect execution. _I_ would open the casket and transfer the power to High Father. And the equation was, to fully charge the armor, for I needed power to stay put till the power was transferred." He then turned to Superman and continued, "And here I'd like to mention that the suit when fully powered up would equal 100 times the strength of Superman. And if you go by the equation, you'll realize that even he wouldn't have stood a chance to completely transfer the power and stay alive. And that's why _I _wanted to take the rap, and not because I wanted to be the HERO."

"I didn't say anything," Superman shrugged.

"I just thought I should make myself clear. Anyways, when I fought you, each time _you_ succeeded in hitting me, or my armor, Darkseid raised the power of the armor. And hence, it was very important for me to provoke you to attack me," he again stole a look at Diana, who still did not flinch.

"And of course I had to make sure that Darkseid trusted me all through. So, I had to hit you, for real!"

"Let's not worry about that right now, Bruce!" Superman said, "I want to know what caused the plan to fail."

"You did, Superman," Batman said, "partially."

"Perhaps," Superman nodded, "But enlighten me anyway."

"I shouldn't have taken my mask off. That affected the plan in two ways. One, you were disturbed by the thought of having to fight Bruce Wayne, and hence you held yourself back. And thus, I did not get the power hike I wanted, which delayed the whole process. Secondly and most importantly, my face was exposed to attack. Although you did not realize it till the end, that one blow on my face turned the whole scenario upside down. I couldn't concentrate anymore, and hence couldn't fend off Darkseid's inspection. However I had a concussion, and Darkseid did not get any signals of my true plan.

"And just then, you threw me at the statue, which was actually the casket. If I had come in contact with it, it would be opened, and the power would be lost as no one was in contact with me to take it from me. rest assured, I would die instantly."

"Darkseid realized that the things had gone out of control, and was about to raise the power to maximum, but the Orion played the spoiled sport. He attacked Darkseid, drawing his attention away from the power dial. I tried to reach for the sword to throw it at him, without hurting him ofcourse, so that Darkseid could complete what he had started. But just then, you stamped on my hand, and in my mind I shrieked out. **"Stop it Clarke!"** And that was it. Darkseid caught it. If I were under his control, I should've called you **Kal EL**, not **Clarke!**"

Superman sighed, and nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"The rest followed its natural course. Darkseid destroyed the watch when the suit was at 80% full power, perhaps good enough. The suit began to discharge quickly. High father had already come close to me. But you were still in contact with me. I had to push you away, and thus the somersault, which reduced the suit's power to 60% of full."

"And then, of course, Darkseid shot his omega beam, but before it could reach us, I broke the casket open, and…apparently, I didn't have the power required to hold up after the transfer."

The others remained silent, going through the rest of the episode in their minds. Suddenly, Diana was found walking away hastily, rubbing her eyes.

"I think you owe her more than this explanation," Hawk Girl said.

"I do," Batman nodded, as he rose.

"Bruce!"

He halted. Superman came forward, examined him for a while, and then hugged him.

"Not that I accuse you of meaning what you said, but I need to clear up my conscience too. I love Diana like my sister. I don't care what the world thinks, but what matters to both of us, me and her, is what you think. And just remember that, I love my sister more than I love my friend, way more. So, if I see you hurting her like this, or in any other way, again, I will not hesitate, even for a moment to kick you into the nearest black hole."

He paused, trying to read the expression on Batman's face. He nodded.

"And with that said," Superman continued, "I want to add…that I missed you my friend. I missed you very much!"

"I didn't!" Flash said, wiping his tears off hastily. The others smiled at his gesture, while their own eyes welled up.

"And just for the record," Flash added, "I am crying because Superman's words made me emotional, just like the way you cry on watching an emotional movie."

"You cried watching _Meet the Robinsons_ a week ago!" GL reminded, "That was a movie for kids."

"That was an emotional movie!" Flash retorted, and as he did, his voice broke, and he suddenly burst into tears.

"I believe this is for _Meet the Robinsons_." Batman asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Flash hugged him tight. "I missed you batz!"

Batman nodded and patted his back.  
>"I am glad to hear it, pal!" he said, and then withdrew from the embrace.<p>

"And now if you'll excuse me…"


End file.
